FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram of a magnetic memory cell in a magnetic random access memory (MRAM). Magnetic memory cell 100 has a structure in which a magnetoresistance effect element 101 and a selection transistor 102 are electrically connected in series. A source electrode of the selection transistor 102 is electrically connected to a source line 103, a drain electrode is electrically connected to bit lines 104 via the magnetoresistance effect element 101, and a gate electrode is connected to word lines 105, respectively. The magnetoresistance effect element 101 has a base structure comprising 3 layers in which a nonmagnetic layer 108 is sandwiched between two ferromagnetic layers 106, 107. For example, the first ferromagnetic layer 106 is a pinned layer whose magnetization direction is pinned. A second ferromagnetic layer 107 is a recording layer whose magnetization direction is variable. The magnetoresistance effect element 101 has a low resistance when the magnetization directions of the two ferromagnetic layers 106, 107 are in parallel with each other (P state). The magnetoresistance effect element 101 has a high resistance when the magnetization directions of the two ferromagnetic layers 106, 107 are in antiparallel with each other (AP state). In MRAM, this change of resistance is associated with bit information of “0” and “1”. Bit information is written by spin-transfer torque magnetization switching by current flowing through the magnetoresistance effect element 101. When a current flows from the pinned layer to the recording layer, magnetization of the recording layer becomes antiparallel with the magnetization of the pinned layer, and bit information becomes “1”. When a current flows from the recording layer to the pinned layer, the magnetization of the recording layer becomes parallel with the magnetization of the pinned layer, and the bit information becomes “0”. Since the velocity of the magnetization switching by the current is 1 nanosecond or so, MRAM can perform writing with extremely high speed. Further, because MRAM records bit information according to the magnetization direction of the recording layer, MRAM has non-volatility, and can suppress stand-by power consumption. Therefore, MRAM is expected as a next generation memory. Further, even a magnetoresistance effect element in which the positional relation between the pinned layer and the recording layer is switched so that the upper layer is the pinned layer and the lower layer is the recording layer, serves as an MRAM in the same way.